


Lovers in a Dangerous Time

by Nynaeve



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e12 Line in the Sand, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nynaeve/pseuds/Nynaeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to "Line in the Sand" - Jack goes to see Sam afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers in a Dangerous Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sg1fanintn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sg1fanintn).



> _Dedicated to sg-1fanintn who wanted an established story with lots of romance and a near death experience - this is for all your hard work for us over at GateWorld. The other option was a funny one but I've been angsty as of late - fluff alert (OMG can you believe that?). Tag to Line in the Sand. Title from The Barenaked Ladies song of the same name._

His whole body ached with exhaustion as he watched the doctors and nurses work on Sam. Captain Rollins, a petite red-headed nurse from Georgia, had already informed him in her drawl that she was going to be fine and the adrenaline that had kept him standing for the last twenty-four hours was starting to ebb, leaving him to feel his age. Jack really needed a beer, hell maybe something even harder, but instead he sipped a tepid cup of coffee and grimaced. Setting down the mug he ran his hand through his hair and rubbed his eyes.

"She's one hell of a fighter, sir." Cam Mitchell's voice broke through the silence of the observation room and Jack looked up at the younger man. "General Landry just wanted me to tell you that he's got the VIP room made up if you'd like the rest."

Jack didn't move, his eyes now fixed on the sight below him. "It's going to leave a nasty scar," he commented with a sigh. He didn't want to leave but he'd never hear the end of it if he fell asleep after Sam was awake. "Lead the way."

The two men walked in silence, the base quiet in the middle of the night. When they reached the quarters, Jack turned the handle but Cam shifting his stance gave him pause. "Colonel?"

"I'll have it all in my report, sir, but I was wondering if maybe you wanted a first-hand account?" There was sympathy in his eyes but it shifted to surprise when Jack shook his head.

"I probably won't read the report. She'll tell me what I need to know." The confession was soft and far more personal than the current leader of SG-1 had expected but he merely nodded before taking a step away from the General. Jack walked into the darkened room and didn't even bother turning on a light. Letting go of the fear and the worry, he lay down on the bed and closed his eyes.

"O'Neill," the voice of Teal'c roused him from his deep slumber and he groggily opened his eyes. His mouth feel like cotton and he could swear he had an imprint of the threading of the bed cover on the side of his face. "O'Neill, Colonel Carter is awake."

His back cracked as he pushed himself up and into a standing position. Without even responding to the Jaffa he pushed past him and walked as quickly as he could towards the infirmary. She was sitting up and there was a paper bag on her lap and a half eaten cookie on the table next to her. Her blue eyes met his brown ones and the wisp of a smile on her lips formed into a full fledged grin. "Jack," she whispered and he moved to her side.

"Heard you went and got yourself shot again, Carter," he accused playfully, his hand lightly resting on her leg. Normally full professional decorum was called for while on the base, but at that moment, with the room empty and Sam having almost died, he was ready to tell "decorum" where it could stick itself.

"It's only a flesh wound," she said in a very fake British accent. Her cheeks reddened as she realized what she had just done. "Sorry, the painkillers they have me on are something else."

"Oh believe me I know," he empathized. "Just so you're aware, I drank bad coffee all night. I'll be expecting you to take me to dinner somewhere fancy." The lightness in his tone didn't fool her, especially with the way he averted his gaze.

"I was scared," she admitted and Jack turned his eyes sharply to hers. "I wasn't sure I was going to make it."

"Sam..."

"No, listen... I..." She inhaled deeply and steeled her shoulders. "When I thought it was over my last thought was how much I love you and how glad I am that no matter how hard it is at times, I wouldn't trade this." They stared at each other for a moment, everything fading, leaving them alone in the universe for just a few seconds. Finally she cleared her throat bringing them back to reality. "So, Doctor Lam has me out of commission for about two weeks."

"Two weeks, huh?" His brown eyes sparkled as he tapped the side of her bed with his fingers. "That's a lot of down time."

"I already know how I want to spend it," she answered with a glint in her eyes. He cocked an eyebrow and she intertwined his hand with hers. "Take me fishing."

The End.


End file.
